nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Kane
Patrick Kane (born Patrick Timothy Kane II on November 19, 1988 in Buffalo, New York) is an American professional ice hockey right winger for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career When he was 14 years old, Patrick played junior hockey for the USA Bobcats, scoring many goals and earning the title of MVP. He relocated to Michigan, where he lived with former NHL player Pat Verbeek, having been convinced to play for the Honeybaked AAA hockey club in Detroit. The club is a part of the Midwest Elite Hockey League. Patrick's career with Honeybaked lasted for three years. The London Knights drafted him in the fifth round (88th overall) in the 2004 Ontario Hockey League Midget Draft, but he chose not to play for the Knights until the 2006–07 season. Instead, he played for the United States U-18 National Team Development Program (NTDP), where he led the team in scoring with 102 points during the 2005–06 season, surpassing the previous record holder, Phil Kessel. Playing on a line with Sergei Kostitsyn and Sam Gagner the following season with London, he scored 145 points for the OHL scoring title and combined with Gagner and Kostitsyn for 394 points. Patrick and the Knights finished the playoffs by losing in the OHL's Western Conference final to the Plymouth Whalers in a 4–1 best-of-seven series. He finished his playoff campaign with 10 goals and 21 assists for 31 points in 16 games. On April 27, 2007, he was announced as the winner of the Emms Family Award for the OHL rookie of the year. He was also named runner-up to John Tavares for the Red Tilson Trophy as the league MVP. Heading into the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, Patrick was ranked first among North American prospects by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau and was chosen first overall by the Chicago Blackhawks. The St. Louis Blues offered to trade the Blackhawks their 9th, 24th and 26th overall picks in the 2007 Draft in order to acquire Chicago's first overall selection and draft Kane. On July 25, 2007, Blackhawks' general manager Dale Tallon announced that they had signed Patrick to a three-year contract. he threw the ceremonial first pitch at a Chicago Cubs game on June 25, 2007, at Wrigley Field. Patrick later joined Denis Savard, the Blackhawks' coach, in singing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game." He also threw the first pitch at a Buffalo Bisons (AAA) game in August. On October 4, 2007, Patrick made his NHL debut against the Minnesota Wild. He recorded his first assist and first shootout goal (a game-winner) two days later against Dominik Hasek of the Detroit Red Wings. He scored his first NHL goal on October 19, beating Jose Theodore of the Colorado Avalanche. With a quick start to his rookie campaign, on November 2, 2007, he was named the NHL Rookie of the Month for October after scoring 5 goals and 11 assists in 12 games. On December 15, 2007, Patrick and the Blackhawks visited the Buffalo Sabres to mark his first return to Buffalo as a professional hockey player. He received a special cheer from his hometown and a special ceremony was held before the game. The Blackhawks lost the game 3–1, with Patrick scoring their lone goal. He finished his first NHL campaign atop the rookie scoring race with 72 points. On June 12, 2008, Patrick received the Calder Memorial Trophy, awarded to the NHL's rookie of the year, finishing ahead of teammate Jonathan Toews and Washington Capitals forward Nicklas Backstrom. The following season, Kane & Toews helped lead a rejuvenated Blackhawks team back to the Stanley Cup playoffs. After recording 70 points in the regular season, Patrick scored his first career hat-trick in the 2009 playoffs against the Vancouver Canucks in the second round on May 11, 2009. The Blackhawks won the game 7–5, clinching their spot in the Western Conference Finals for the first time since 1995. After the game, Patrick told the Chicago Sun-Times that he was "fired up" after Canucks defenseman Willie Mitchell claimed that he "couldn't play five-on-five". He finished his first NHL playoffs with 14 points in 16 games as the Blackhawks were eliminated in the Western Conference Finals by the Detroit Red Wings. In May of 2009, the Chicago Tribune reported that Patrick would be the cover athlete for EA Sports' NHL 10. In the final season of his initial rookie contract, on December 3, 2009, he signed a reported five-year, $31.5 million contract extension with Chicago. The deal was announced simultaneously with contract extensions to both Toews and defenseman Duncan Keith. In the 2009–10 season, Patrick finished with a career-high 88 points to rank ninth in the NHL in scoring. The Blackhawks finished first in the Central Division and second in the Western Conference. They advanced to the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals. On June 9, 2010, in game six of the Finals, Patrick scored the overtime winner when he shot the puck under the pads of Philadelphia Flyers goaltender Michael Leighton and into the net, winning the Blackhawks the Stanley Cup. The goal ended a 49-year Stanley Cup drought for the Blackhawks. It also made Patrick the youngest player in NHL history to score a Stanley Cup-winning goal in overtime; that record previously belonged to Bobby Orr in 1970. During the 2010–11 season, Patrick was selected as an alternate captain for the 2011 NHL All-Star Game. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he played overseas, signing a contract on October 24, 2012, to play for Swiss club EHC Biel. In 20 National League A games, Patrick scored 13 goals and had 10 assists alongside Tyler Seguin, Biel's second NHL player. He also played for HC Davos in the 2012 Spengler Cup. When the lockout ended and play began in the 2012–13 season in January of 2013, Jonathan Toews tied hm for the team lead in goals with 23. Patrick finished the season as the team leader in assists (32) and points (55). On June 8, 2013, Patrick scored his second career playoff hat-trick in the 2013 playoffs against the Los Angeles Kings in double overtime of Game 5 of the Western Conference; that goal (scored at 11:40 in double overtime) advanced the team to the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals against the Boston Bruins. It was Patrick's second Stanley Cup Final appearance. The Blackhawks would win the Cup Finals in six games, and he contributed by scoring three goals (one in Game 4 and two in Game 5) to win the 2013 Conn Smythe Trophy as the Stanley Cup Playoffs MVP. In addition, Patrick was the first winger since Claude Lemieux in 1995, and the first number one overall draft pick since Mario Lemieux in 1992, to win the Conn Smythe Trophy. On March 19, 2014, Patrick injured his left leg following a collision with Brenden Morrow in a game against the St. Louis Blues. He missed the remainder of the regular season but returned for the 2014 playoffs. During the playoffs, he recorded a team-high 20 points in 19 games with 8 goals and 12 assists. As part of that run, on May 2, in Game 1 of Blackhawks' Western Conference Semifinals, Patrick scored two goals, including the game-winning goal while coining his nickname "Showtime." On July 9, 2014, the Blackhawks announced that Patrick and Jonathan Toews had both signed eight-year contract extensions, set to start running on July 1, 2015, with an annual average value of $10.5 million. During the 2014–15 season, Patrick emerged as one of the NHL's leading scorers. He was elected to the 2015 NHL All-Star Game in Columbus, Ohio. He scored 64 points (27 goals and 37 assists) through the regular season. He injured his left clavicle on February 24, 2015, after he was cross-checked into the boards while stumbling towards the ice by Alex Petrovic in a game against the Florida Panthers. Patrick underwent surgery and was expected to miss 12 weeks. At the time of his injury, he was leading the NHL in points. However, he recovered earlier than initially projected and returned to the Blackhawks at the start of the 2015 playoffs. Chicago head coach Joel Quenneville moved Kane to the Blackhawks' top line alongside Jonathan Toews and Brandon Saad after the Anaheim Ducks took a 3–2 game lead in the Western Conference Finals. The trio combined for nine points over the final two games and propelled the Blackhawks to the Stanley Cup Finals. Patrick helped the Blackhawks defeat the Tampa Bay Lightning by assisting on Duncan Keith's game-winning goal in Game 6 and scoring an insurance goal for his third Stanley Cup championship in six years. Patrick finished the playoffs with 11 goals and 12 assists, tying the Lightning's Tyler Johnson with a playoff-high 23 points. Following the off-season departures of Saad and Brad Richards, the Blackhawks acquired rookie winger Artemi Panarin and veteran center Artem Anisimov to join him on the second line for the 2015–16 season. Patrick recorded a 26-game point streak between October and December, during which he tallied 16 goals and 24 assists; this was the longest streak by any American-born skater, and the longest point-streak in Blackhawks history. He was selected to the 2016 NHL All-Star Game as the captain of the Central Division team. On April 1, 2016, he reached the 40-goal mark for the first time in his NHL career when he scored a late goal in the second period of a 5–4 overtime victory against the Winnipeg Jets. On April 3, 2016, Patrick scored his second hat trick in a 6–4 win against the Boston Bruins, reaching 100 points and becoming the first Blackhawks player to score 100 points in a season since Jeremy Roenick in 1993–94, and the first American NHL player to reach 100 points since Doug Weight in 1995–96. Patrick ended the season with a league-high 106 points, winning the both the Hart Memorial Trophy and the Art Ross Trophy; he is Chicago's first winner of either award since Stan Mikita scored 87 points in 1967–68 and is the first American player in NHL history to capture either trophy since they have been awarded. He also won the Ted Lindsay Award (which is given to the NHL's most outstanding player as voted by the National Hockey League Players' Association). Patrick continued his success with Panarin during the 2016–17 season. He finished the season with 89 points, finishing second in the NHL behind Connor McDavid and tied with Sidney Crosby. Patrick was selected to play on the NHL's Central Division team for the 2017 NHL All-Star Game. However, he and the Blackhawks were swept by the Nashville Predators during the first round of the 2017 playoffs. He only tallied one goal and assist during the series. During the ensuing off-season, Panarin was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in a four-player deal in exchange for Brandon Saad. On January 9, 2018, Patrick recorded the first five-point game of his NHL career on January 9, 2018, against the Ottawa Senators. He was selected to play in the 2018 NHL All-Star Game. On January 20, 2018, in a game against the New York Islanders, Kane recorded his 800th career point, becoming only the fifth player in franchise history to reach that milestone. In the 2018-19 season, Patrick was named the NHL's "Third Star of the Month" for the months of November and February. On December 31, 2018, he was named the NHL's "First Star of the Week." From January 6 to February 18, 2019, Patrick had a franchise-record 17 game assist streak (with 26 assists); on February 24th, he snapped a season-high 20 game point streak (with 17 goals & 26 assists). On April 1, 2019, he skated in his 900th NHL career game; he set a career-high in points in a season on April 3, 2019 with a goal & an assist against the St. Louis Blues. He was nominated for the Ted Lindsay Award at the 2019 NHL Awards, but lost to Nikita Kucherov of the Tampa Bay Lightning. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Kane has competed internationally for the United States. He first represented the United States in the 2006 IIHF U18 Championships, in which he led the tournament in scoring with 12 points (five goals and seven assists) in only six games played. His two points per game pace led the United States to the gold medal and earned him individual all-star team honors. The next year, he moved onto the United States' U20 team at the 2007 World Juniors. He was one of only three players on the team playing major junior hockey. Patrick's continued his international pace with five goals and four assists in seven games to finish second in tournament scoring and, once again, garner an all-star team selection. His team did not perform as well as his U18 team, but they did manage to go home with the bronze medal. After making the NHL and being unable to play in the 2008 WJC due to professional commitments with the Chicago Blackhawks, Patrick played in the 2008 World Championships. He posted 10 points (three goals and seven assists) in seven games as the United States finished fifth. He was selected to represent the United States in the 2010 Olympic Games in Vancouver, where he and the team won the silver medal. During the tournament, Patrick scored three goals and two assists in six games. He represented the United States again in the 2014 Olympic Games in Sochi. He missed two penalty shots in a loss against Finland in the bronze medal game. On April 9, 2018, Patrick was named the captain of Team USA for the 2018 IIHF World Championship. He scored two goals including a game winner in a 3–2 victory against the Czech Republic in the quarterfinals. The U.S. team finished the competition with the bronze medal after losing to Sweden in the semifinals, but beating Canada. Patrick finished the championships as the tournament's leading scorer with eight goals and 12 assists in 10 games. He was named the Most Valuable Player of 2018 Men's World Championship. Accolades Others *Second Star of the Week, December 20–26, 2009 *Third Star of the Month, December 2009 *Scored the Stanley Cup Winning Goal, 2010 *First Star of the Month, November 2013 *First Star of the Month, December 2013 *Second Star of the Month, December 2014 *Elected Central Division captain of the 61st NHL All-Star Game (2016) *First Star of the Month, November 2015 *Third Star of the Month, December 2015 *Named on 100 Greatest NHL Players list for NHL's Centennial Anniversary *Blackhawks' third all-time in regular season assists (555 assists) (January 20, 2019) *Blackhawks' all-time record for consecutive games with an assist (20 games) (February 22, 2019) *NHL second all-time in regular season for consecutive games with an assist (20 games) (February 22, 2019) *Blackhawks' fourth all-time record for career points (924 points) (March 7, 2019) Personal Life Patrick is the son of Patrick and Donna Kane. He has three sisters: Erica, Jessica, and Jacqueline. He attended Detroit Country Day School, but left before graduating. During the offseason, he lives in Hamburg, New York in a house on the shores of Lake Erie, which he purchased in March 2012. Patrick has resided at the Trump International Hotel and Tower during the NHL season in a two-bedroom condo that he acquired in September 2008. However, he listed his Trump Tower condo for sale in the summer of 2016. Patrick has an endorsement deal with Bauer Hockey. He also appeared in commercials for McDonald's and Gatorade. During his childhood, he was in the photo on Sylvain Turgeon's 1994-95 Pinnacle trading card, sitting with his father in the front row at the Buffalo Memorial Auditorium at a game between the Buffalo Sabres and Ottawa Senators, whom Turgeon was a member of at the time of the photo. Patrick's father confirmed they were in the picture in a 2014 interview. Patrick participated in the Denis Savard Charity Golf Tournament in 2016. He played in an ice hockey game, Champs for Charity, which raised $323,000 for the Ronald McDonald House Charities of Chicagoland and Northwest Indiana in 2012. On August 9, 2009, Patrick and his cousin, James M. Kane, were arrested in Buffalo. According to a police report, he was apprehended around 5:00 a.m. after allegedly punching cab driver Jan Radecki when he claimed to not have proper change for their trip fare. He and his cousin's cab fare came out to be $14.80, and they gave him $15.00. Patrick was charged with second-degree robbery, fourth-degree criminal mischief, and theft of services; he pleaded not guilty. On August 17, 2009, Patrick apologized for the distress he caused, saying he had been "at the wrong place at the wrong time," and mentioned his family, the Chicago Blackhawks organization, and their fan base—but not Radecki. He and his cousin appeared before a grand jury on August 19, 2009. While they were cleared of any felony charges, the two were still indicted on less severe misdemeanor assault, theft and harassment charges. Patrick and his cousin reiterated their not guilty pleas when appearing in court the next day. On August 27, 2009, he and his cousin pleaded guilty to noncriminal disorderly conduct charges, and were both given conditional discharges, avoiding any penalties if they stayed out of trouble for a year, and also ordered to apologize to Radecki. On August 6, 2015, the Buffalo News reported that Patrick was the subject of a sexual assault investigation by police in Hamburg, New York in connection with an incident that allegedly occurred the previous weekend. The Erie County District Attorney's Office later declined to press charges against him stating that the complainant's allegation was not sufficiently substantiated by credible evidence. It later came to light that the complainant's mother had orchestrated a hoax in which she attempted to make it appear as if critical evidence had been tampered with. Category:Players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:1980s births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Stanley Cup champions